Jinki
Jinki (神器, literally means "God Vessel") are mysterious artifacts; they appear as a spherical bead encased in a crystalline shell engraved with a number. Description They are numbered from #1 to #8; each was on one of the 8 Sekirei spaceships.Sekirei Manga chapter 75 Miya described them as items originating from the age of gods, for their possession Ashikabi and Sekirei incessantly have fought over in blood and sorrow.Sekirei Manga chapter 109 She also mentions them as items with the power to control the life and death of Sekirei, items which can change an Ashikabi's destiny, and as items of a very small glimmer of hope.Sekirei Manga chapter 115 If all eight of them are gathered together, it is possible to terminate all SekireiSekirei Manga chapter 79 because the holder is able to connect directly to the Tama/Sekirei core; thus enabling an Ashikabi to turn the Tama on and off as he desires.Sekirei Manga chapter 112 But because the Sekirei mated with their Ashikabi and passed on the Tama, the Jinki can also be used to affect their descendants, causing a human mass genocide.Sekirei Manga chapter 114 The current generation of Sekirei were altered by MBI to reduce their strength by placing limiters within them; the Jinki have the power to remove these limiters. But not only would the Jinki remove the limits on a Sekirei's strength, removing the limiters also strengthens the dominant personality characteristic; for example, violent Sekirei would become more violent if the limiter is removed.Sekirei Manga chapter 115 Usage The Jinki can be used to link to the Tama and thus have an effect on both Ashikabi and Sekirei. There were various occasions when they recalled memories of the past caused by the Jinki. The most notable ones were when Minato recalled memories of Musubi/YumeSekirei Manga chapter 79 and when Tsukiumi saw Miya telling her to get strong when she still was a kid. Yume explained once that the vision Minato had were memories carved into his genes. The Jinki were used by Minaka Hiroto as prizes for the Sekirei Plan matches of the third stage. Though Minaka is aware of the dangers the Jinki possess, he is willing to take the risk. He also states that "originally the rightful owner of the Jinki would have been there as well" meaning someone from the Izumo InnSekirei Manga chapter 100 referring to Miya. Minaka has also called the Jinki "a weapon of the gods" and claims that if all of them are gathered "the age of the gods will be restored to this world".Sekirei Manga chapter 95 During the third stage Minaka announced that the number of Jinki an Ashikabi possesses equals the chances he has in the later stages of the Sekirei Plan.Sekirei Manga chapter 117 Miya was able to use the Jinki to show Minato (via telepathy) the true history of the Sekireis from the time of their initial descent to EarthSekirei Manga chapter 112-114. Minato's Sekireis were also able to join in the vision due to Miya's amplification of their telepathic link to Minato using the JinkiSekirei Manga chapter 115. The first match of the fourth stage required all eight Jinki to be taken to specific locations on Kamikura Island and placed in correspondingly-numbered receptacles in order to counteract an effect that was harmful to AshikabisSekirei Manga chapter 142. List of Jinki *Jinki #1 was won in the first match of the third stage by Mikogami Hayato.Sekirei Manga chapter 78 *Jinki #2 was won in the second match of the third stage by Takano Kouji; afterwards it was forcefully taken by Uzume and became the possession of Higa Izumi.Sekirei Manga chapter 80Sekirei Manga chapter 81 *Jinki #3 was won in the third match of the third stage by Sahashi Minato.Sekirei Manga chapter 94 *Jinki #4 was in possession of Sanada Nishi, received in the 4th match of the third stage.Sekirei Manga chapter 122 *Jinki #5 was in possession of Oosumi OrihikoSekirei Manga chapter 132, initially in possession of Sahashi Minato but dropped, received in the 4th match of the third stage.Sekirei Manga chapter 123 *Jinki #6 was reserved by MinakaSekirei Manga chapter 120 and entrusted to Ichinomiya Natsuo at the end of the third stage.Sekirei Manga chapter 132 *Jinki #7 was in the possession of Seo, received in the 4th match of the third stage.Sekirei Manga chapter 132Sekirei Manga chapter 142, Page 13 *Jinki #8 was stolen by Matsu before the beginning of the Sekirei Plan and was thus in the possession of Sahashi Minato. References Category:Sekirei Universe